1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device of an input unit such as an operations panel of an image forming apparatus and the like, and more specifically to an input control device having an operations panel capable of being detached as a remote controller and changing a display mode of the display of the input control unit in accordance with a detected position of operation instruction means such as a user's finger, and an image forming apparatus having such an input control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more public buildings, offices, homes, and the like have been made barrier-free. Further, it has been desired to make not only buildings but also home appliances, information apparatuses and the like used in such buildings barrier-free. Furthermore, as social structure changes where, for example, more and more people with disabilities are playing increasingly important roles outside the home, providing an more easier-to-use user interface in apparatuses in the public institutions, offices, and the like has become required to assist especially those people.
However, unfortunately, in most OA (Office automation) apparatuses currently available such as image forming apparatuses including copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and multifunction peripherals, the height of the operations section of such apparatuses has been determined based on the average height of the users. Further, the height of the operations section is usually fixed and cannot be adjusted. As a result, for such users having a height considerably different from the average height and users using wheelchairs, the operability may be largely impaired.
To solve the problems, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus having an elevation mechanism capable of lifting up and down the main body of the apparatus to adjust the height of the whole image forming apparatus. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus where only the height of the operations panel is adjustable, and Patent Document 3 discloses an apparatus where the heights of the operations panel and the discharge tray are adjustable.
In those apparatuses according to Patent Documents 1 through 3, the height of the operations panel is adjustable. However, in a process of using an image forming apparatus, it is desired to improve the operability of not only the operations panel but also the draft table where a draft is placed in the draft reading section of the apparatus. To this end, Patent Document 4 discloses an apparatus where its image reading section can be separated from the main body of the image forming apparatus, and a height adjustment mechanism is provided. Further, Patent Document 5 discloses an apparatus having a mechanism capable of adjusting the height of the image reading section and the operations panel as well.
In addition to the above apparatuses, to make the operations panel easier-to-use, some apparatuses have a tilting mechanism to adjust the installation angle of the operations panel.
Further, Patent Document 6 discloses an operations panel for an electronic apparatus including an image forming apparatus, where the operations panel is capable of being separated from the main body of the apparatus and used. This feature improves the operability of the operations section of the apparatus for users who otherwise would have difficulties in operations due to his/her height and use of a wheelchair. Further, because users can operate the operations panel while holding it in his/her hands, a user having difficulty in reading characters and the like on the operations panel due to a color vision deficiency or weak-sightedness may operate the operations panel more easily.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-214731
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-003881
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-010394
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-099567
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-300872
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227171
Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-065769
As described above, in apparatuses according to Patent Documents 1 through 5, the improvement of the operability of an image forming apparatus and the like is achieved for users using wheelchairs by providing techniques described above. Similarly, in an apparatus according to Patent Document 6, the improvement of the operability of an image forming apparatus and the like is achieved for users with color vision deficiency or weak sightedness by making the operations panel detachable. In this apparatus according to Patent Document 6, since the operations panel is detachable, a user can bring the operations panel near his/her face to operate it. In this case, it may become easier for users to recognize what is displayed on the operations panel. However, there may arise a problem that it may still be difficult for some users to operate the operations panel (for example, pressing the button on the operations panel) when the operations panel is positioned near the user's face.